Friends
by lover-singer
Summary: Someone needs help. He's going to get it.


Author: JustBecauseI'mAgUrl

Summary: Someone needs help. He's going to get it. One-Shot though it may have a prequel, sequel or something else on it if you like.

Warnings/Disclaimers: This isn't really bad, just Parental Guidance is the rating. I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Ginny. So don't sue. And I also heard that J. K. Rowling says that Harry has never been abused, but too bad. :P Hope you like it.

_**Friends.**_

Ever since the beginning of the sixth semester, Harry had been more withdrawn. In fact, even in the summer, he'd been too quiet for Ron or Hermione's liking. It was their seventh night back from holiday's when Ron suddenly decided he wasn't going to take it anymore. The trio were currently studying for their potion's quiz they were sure to have the next time, Ron staring at Harry. Hermione chanced a look at her friends and blanched at what she saw. Ron was watching Harry determinedly and Harry was staring at the page of a book, she was sure he wasn't reading. Ron suddenly cleared his throat. Hermione caught his eyes and shook her head violently, but she was too late, Harry already looking at his friends, curiosity on his face. Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

"I wanted to ask you something, Harry." Ron said, a small frown on his face. Harry nodded to show he was listening. "Are you ever going to tell me about that huge bruise on your stomach?" Harry paled dangerously and Hermione glared at Ron. Ron ignored both of them, still glaring at Harry. "Well?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head. Ron glared and stood up, his face turning red. "And your hiding things! What's wrong with you? Why can't you talk to us anymore, Harry?" Hermione stood up beside him.

"Ron... Please, let's just leave it alone for now... He'll tell us when he's ready." Hermione begged, knowing the red head was going rage until he got some answers.

"No. I'm not letting him go on with this. He's going to talk... If I have to force it out of him." Harry stood up, a glare on his face.

"You can't get me to talk. You don't want to hear what I have to say, anyway." With that, Harry ran up the stairs, into the boys' dormitory. Ron followed him, leaving a weary Hermione behind. Ginny suddenly came to Hermione and they sat down, worrying about their friends.

Up in the dormitory, Harry leaned against a wall, closing his eyes, waiting for Ron to come. He didn't wait very long. There was a bang, but Harry didn't stir from his place, and he could feel someone come stand by him. He heard the heavy breathing of anger coming from his red headed friend and sighed. "Why do you want to know this, Ron? Why can't you leave it alone?" He asked quietly. There was a frustrated sigh and his red headed friend replied.

"'Cause, Harry. This isn't like you to be quiet about things. You're hiding away from us." Harry opened his eyes to look at his red headed friend.

"What do you expect me to do? Come right out and say that I hate going home during the summer? That I can't stand the fact that the Dursley's stare at me as if I'm a time bomb? That when I misbehave, if you could call it that, they throw me into a cupboard? That a prophecy is made about me and Voldemort...?" Harry trailed off, instantly knowing that he'd said to much.

Ron had a wide eyed look on his face. "Y-you what?" Harry's eyes widened as well. Ron swallowed and said, "Harry... I." Harry shook his head.

"Just forget about it, everything is cool." Harry said, heading towards the door. Ron stopped him, standing in front of the door.

"Don't you even think about it." Ron stated. Harry glared at him, wondering what he should do to keep Ron away from his secrets. Ron watched him for a moment, and made sure the door was locked. Harry scowled heavier at him, but Ron paid no heed.

Harry suddenly threw a punch at his best friend. Ron reacted slowly and his nose started to bleed. Ron tried to stop Harry, but the raven haired boy threw another punch, this time earning Ron a black eye. Ron started to hit back trying to talk to his friend while they were fighting.

"Harry–" Ron panted out, "–Come on, Harry! Let's talk! Just..." He was punched in the mouth.

"No! I can't! I have to forget it all." Harry stated, backing away from his friend, wide eyed Ron growled and charged at Harry. Ron threw Harry to a wall, holding him there. They were both glaring at each other, still thinking about the previous fist fight. Harry, still rather small for his age, was no match for the lanky red head that was standing over him glaring. Harry thought fast.

"What did you expect me to say, Ron? _'Oh by the way. I have to fulfill this prophecy thing... It's not that difficult. I just need to be murdered or the murderer. No harm done._'" Harry glared at his red headed friend.

"No. I expected you to tell me about your living conditions with those muggles. I expected you to remember that me and Hermione are your friends. We would've supported you, mate. Just because I'm thick headed doesn't mean I wouldn't listen..." Ron paused. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You couldn't at least tell Remus?" Ron's eyes held hurt, but his angry face was what got Harry.

"I couldn't, Ron... I just... I-I-I just couldn't." Harry looked down, away from his friend's face. Ron stared at Harry, Harry trying not to cry. Ron still held him up, with his strong arms, still staring at his pale face.

"Does anyone else know, Harry?" The red head asked quietly, watching the black haired boy. Harry shrugged.

"I suspect that Dumbledore and McGonagall know... They put me on that damned doorstep." The red head almost dropped him in surprise.

"What!" Harry looked to his red headed friend's face again, nodding. "They left you there, after they knew they wouldn't accept you! What the fuck is wrong with them?" Harry suddenly saw that his red headed friend was turning red. Harry shook his head.

"Ron... Please... Just leave... It alone." Ron shook his head, letting Harry down.

"They say they're trying to protect you by putting you back there every summer to renew the blood protection... But it's scarring you Harry." The red head looked at him again. "On the outside and in." Harry shook his head.

"It's not your place to–" Ron interrupted.

"–To care for my best mate? Tell me Harry, what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and watch as you're scarred? I don't know about you, but I won't do that." Ron said this, running a hand through his hair. Harry looked away.

"I just..." Harry trailed off. Ron looked at him.

"I know, Harry. You never want to cause trouble... And yet you have a knack for getting into it anyway... This is worth causing the trouble, mate. There are many people who don't want to see you get hurt... Including me." Harry looked back at him to see the red head's eyes had filled with tears.

Harry brought his hands up to his friend's and his breathing grew harsh. _Someone cares... I guess I knew that all along... But... Oh god... How stupid have I been?_ He looked back at Ron, the boy watching him. "Thanks Ron." He said in a wheezy whisper. Ron grinned, replying,

"What are friends for?"

**Epilogue**

After Ron's confrontation, Harry opened up to Hermione, Ginny, and his brother, telling them everything. He had pulled them into crying along with him after all the things he told them about his Uncle's house. Shortly following the heavy conversations, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny demanded that Harry be moved somewhere were people care about him, and Dumbledore, after many insults and reprimands, agreed, Harry moving in with Remus. Remus and Harry shared many things together, but they also learned to lean on one another.

Harry always said to his friends, "You hold me together. Thanks Glue and Tape." And Glue and Tape would reply,

Tape (Hermione), "What can we say, we like you." Causing Harry to laugh, and Glue would reply,

"Just stay fixed long enough to have fun, mate." Glue (Ron) would say, and Harry would just grin, saying they needed to get to class or get busy on something else.

(A/N: I hope you like it... I can do a sequel/prequel to it if you like it a lot. I was just thinking about how my friends help me out a lot, especially after an event last Wednesday and... Well, just getting through the week, pretty much. Thanks Glue, Tape and Bandage!Sierra, Amanda, and Luke! Lol. For great friends everywhere.)


End file.
